The present invention relates to a neck supporting device.
There are all kinds of situations in everyday life in which the neck of a person can suffer strain. Such a situation may, for instance, occur during a collision between cars, in which a second car collides from the rear with a first car. The passengers of the first car are then at a considerable risk of contracting so-called whiplash. Basically, the body is adjusted to move forward at approximately 5 km per hour. At a movement above 5 km/hour the neck proves to be one of the most vulnerable parts of the human body. The collision from the rear accelerates the forward movement of the car, causing the passengers who are supported by the back rest of the seats also to be accelerated forward. In nearly all cases, however, the back of the head and the neck of the passenger is not supported by the back rest or a head rest. Due to the accelerated movement forward of the torso of the person's body the head will move backward in relation to the torso.
During this event great forces are exerted on the neck and the head of the passengers. These forces can cause considerable damage to the neck and head. This damage and the ensuing complaints are called whiplash. Preventing the occurrence of whiplash can avoid much suffering, discomfort and expense.
Further, it is common practice to supply whiplash patients or patients suffering from other neck complaints with a firm, almost completely immobilizing neck collar to be worn around the throat and nape, in order to support the neck. However, this has an adverse effect on, for instance, the joints and muscles in the neck. Studies have shown that complete immobilization is not the proper treatment and that an early mobilization of the neck is very important for a successful treatment of whiplash. Another disadvantage is that such a collar is very much present. Thereby a patient's infirmity becomes obvious to his surroundings and his privacy is harmed.
Another situation in which a person's neck may be strained is when working behind a (computer) screen. This causes fatigue symptoms of the neck which after some time may lead to complaints requiring treatment. If these fatigue symptoms can be avoided, the complaints requiring treatment will also not occur.
There are neck supporting devices known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,554, comprising a soft neck support which, in use, is held against the back of the neck by means of straps which are attached to respective ends of the neck support and run under the arm pits to the back of a wearer. However, the soft neck support does not provide a firm support to the back of the neck and the back lower part of the head, especially not when strong backward forces are involved. The neck and head are hardly prevented from moving and tilting backward with respect to the wearer's torso. Further, the neck support is not firmly and supportingly held against the back of the neck, since the straps attached to the ends of the neck support are, in use, directed to the sides of the torso. Such a configuration for the straps does also not allow for an efficient force to restrict the backward movement and tilt of the neck and the head of the wearer. Moreover, to provide some firm support, a considerable force has to be exerted on the straps, resulting in a constricting force around the chest and under the arm pits and a pressure exerted on the soft body parts of the throat, which is uncomfortable and may be harmful.